


Bond {Claimed Short Stories}

by tiffanijc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanijc/pseuds/tiffanijc
Summary: Random one-shots/drabbles for my main Meanie fic. Light-hearted, unlike the dark storyline of Claimed. There might, or might not be Meanie babies. Also some CTLF and other pairing's side stories sprinkled here and there...





	1. Foreward

Hi guys! I’m back!

 

As promised, I’m writing Claimed one-shots/drabbles here. I won’t update regularly like I did with the main fics, only when I have something to write about so look forward for that!

Also, there won’t be any timeline for the chapters as they are random scenes during the main storyline and post-fic. I’ll write the approximate time in italic at the very beginning though ^^

In case there are connected stories, I’ll try to write it in chronological order.

 

I know I said it’s gonna be light-hearted, but it might turn dark once in a while cus I’m sadistic. LOL

Anyways, like I said before, feel free to leave me suggestion on scenes you guys are interested in!

 

Love you guys so much!!<3<3


	2. A Silly Game

_Winter break, Meanie’s 3 rd year, Soonseok’s 4th year…_

 

Mingyu held his left shoulder and moved it around circular motion, stretching his head to ease his muscle pain from his fall a few hours ago. It had been a while since he last played snowboard, and unfortunately for him, the snow in Korea are not as soft as back in Europe. 

 

But that was not the reason why he fell a few times enough to hurt his body. No. The reason was his two idiotic friends who couldn’t play as good but were determined to follow him and Wonwoo to the top. Soonyoung was still okay since he was good enough to hold onto them when in need and slide slowly but not Seokmin. The guy slid down as quick as the wind, not knowing how to break and maneuver, and somehow, always do so right in front of Mingyu, making him fall from the sudden force before having to force himself back up to chase his stupid friend and stop him from hitting anyone else.

 

He wouldn’t complain though. It had been a while since he enjoyed his holiday doing fun activities instead of wasting away at home watching television. Not to mention, the two were the ones who planned the whole trip, finding this lovely cottage and preparing the food. They always go on trips together unlike him and Wonwoo who were both busy they just wanted to stay at home on holidays.

 

Closing the door behind him, he looked at the living room with the television on. It seemed interesting, he decided to join whoever was on the couch after getting a glass of water to quench his thirst.

 

Okay. Looks like that was impossible. 

 

On the 3-seater, Seokmin was laying still watching television and above him, his omega was obviously minding his own business, not watching the show together. Soonyoung really looked comfortable right now, sticking on his alpha like a koala it would be awkward if Mingyu were to join them.

 

‘Yahh. Your fingers are cold.’ He heard his friend commented as he softly made his way behind the sofa, trying to enjoy the show by leaning against the wall.

 

‘Your nose is warm.’ Mingyu made a disgusted face as he finally realized what was happening. Trying to hold his laughter, he turned his face down as he notice Soonyoung was still trying shove his finger into the alpha’s nose while the latter swatted it away. Biting his lips, finding himself rather bemused at the disgusting game, his eyes widened.

 

Seokmin just bit those fingers. Which were in his nose a few seconds ago. And Soonyoung was laughing at the action.

 

What the hell was wrong with them???

 

Not sparing any moment with the idiots longer, he opened the door to his room and closed it shut, wanting to forget.

 

Eww. That was so unhygienic. 

 

Eww.

 

Hearing the omega’s high-pitched laughter, Mingyu wondered what was so funny about the whole thing. Why was he friends with them in the first place?

 

Walking towards the bed, he looked at his own omega, asleep.

 

Calm. Mesmerizing. 

 

Clean.

 

Just the right one for him.

 

‘Ewww! Stop!’ The stupid giggles and scream broke Mingyu from his trance. Shaking his head, the alpha placed himself right beside his lover, ready to rest for the night.

 

‘Your nose is so big!’ Again, Soonyoung’s excited voice disturbed his relaxing time. How the hell was the man still energetic? Where did all the energy come from? He wondered how Wonwoo handled the omega back when they were lovers. Did Wonwoo react like Seokmin did? Did he laugh as loud and cheekily?

 

Come to think of it, Wonwoo never laugh like that. Can he laugh like that in the first place? Wonwoo can’t giggle in high-pitch.

 

Or can he?

 

‘Hrmm…’ Mingyu found himself thinking of a really stupid idea right now. A really disgusting idea. It might work. Maybe everyone actually enjoys that kind of game. He might enjoy it himself even. Though he doubt it.

 

Pointing a finger towards his unconscious omega, Mingyu hesitantly try to touch his nose. With no reaction, the alpha found himself breathing a sigh of relief. He didn’t realize how fast his heart was beating. How does Soonyoung do this like it was natural?

 

Anyways, looks like Wonwoo was already fast asleep. This was his chance…

 

‘Wha- what are you doing?’

 

Fuck.

 

Wonwoo was now staring straight at him, his gaze deadly rendering Mingyu frozen in place. ‘Are you picking my nose??’

 

Fuck. His finger was inside Wonwoo’s nostril. ‘You’re disgusting!!!’

 

Fuck.

 

Fuck.

 

***** _End_ *****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! Just a light-hearted one-shot for you to start this collection!
> 
> Because I missed both my fics, I included both Soonseok and Meanie here ^^
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this just as I enjoyed writing it! <3<3


	3. Late Night Studies

_ Meanie 3rd year college _

 

Finally returning back to the studio with his drink and snacks, Wonwoo cracked his hands and sat back down to start his concept drawing. Everyone was already gone which was what he was counting on. Starting this late at night meant he would get the whole place for himself to focus and do whatever he wanted.

 

Humming along the new ballad song he downloaded, the young student started to draft a few ideas for the indoor garden, comparing them with his other interiors before  erasing a few parts and drawing new ones. Peeking very quickly towards the clock, he noted the hour and started eating the chips.

 

_Bzz. Bzz._ Wonwoo smiled at the name of the caller. He would need to change the name back to normal. Mingyu would have probably learnt his lesson. ‘Wonie~ What are you doing?’ Mingyu’s face greeted him and Wonwoo put the phone on the drafting table, close to the center so he can see his alpha without having to turn his face so much. ‘Are you done with the design?’

 

‘I’m doing the garden right now. Wanna see?’

 

‘Show me!’ Mingyu asked excitedly, and Wonwoo carried his phone over to show his work. Explaining the image he had in his head, answering his mate’s curious questions, Wonwoo started to jot down a few new things he thought. He loves this. The late nights in the studio, with only his mate as his companion. Though rare, having Mingyu showing interest in what he does, and his eagerness to learn, not to mention his amazing ideas made his homework much more interesting. He never thought he would love architecture more than he already did. ‘Are you done with the main hall?’

 

‘Yeah.’

 

‘Did you choose marble pillars?’

 

‘No, Mingyu. The theme is futuristic.’ He turned the camera towards himself, making a weird face to his alpha. They had a debate on the pillars last Saturday. Wonwoo wanted a rectangular, cement pillar but Mingyu kept trying to convince him that cylindrical marble ones are better. Needless to say, most of his research proved otherwise. ‘Aww.’

 

‘Why are you calling? Are you free?’ Wonwoo looked at the time again. Normally, the medic student would be around the hospital, learning or writing reports by this hour. On weekdays, most of their interaction would be their dinners, and whenever possible, breakfasts. Calls in between were always short. It had been more than ten minutes yet Mingyu was still there. ‘Yeah. They asked us to wait here for a while. Something came up.’

 

‘You ate?’ He asked, looking behind his mate to try to figure out where the man was. His best guess was the student lounge based on how many people they were.

 

‘A bit.’ Wonwoo suddenly showed his mate the bread he bought and bit it, teasing the other who could only laugh at his mischief. Returning the phone back in front of him, Wonwoo continued scribbling his work. On the other side, Mingyu did the same. - positioning his own phone somewhere on the table and reading his notes. Once in a while, they would tell each other what they were doing or something they found interesting but most of the time, they would mind their own business. And yet, both didn’t want to hang up.

 

Although not talking, just seeing and hearing the other’s movement was enough. 

 

Wonwoo lifted his head to the screen when he heard a muffled voice coming from the other side followed by dissatisfied ‘aww’ by a few. Mingyu said something to someone but his head was turned away so he couldn’t be heard clearly either. Waiting until his partner returned his attention, the omega tilted his head as a sign he was  curious. ‘We’re done for today…’

 

‘Really?’

 

‘Yeah. I guess something important came up. They told us to come around 10 tomorrow…’ Again, Wonwoo looked at the clock. It was almost eleven. ‘You’re going back  now? ’

 

‘Hrmm… I think Imma go back home tonight. Been a while…’ Mingyu stretched his body and rested his head on his palm, ‘Wonie-yah… you’re staying there tonight?’

 

‘Uh-uh…’ He nodded. He just started to draw his final draft. If he stop now, it would interrupt his design process which was not ideal. Not to mention, he would have to clean up everything he had spread out on the floor. If he were to continue tomorrow, he might lose some stuff. ‘Lemme guess, until morning?’

 

‘Yup.’ Until morning. Because come morning, some of his classmates would start using the studio. He didn’t want to be there with them because one, he likes to work alone in a calm environment and two, he didn’t want to be stuck in a room with alphas. And since tomorrow’s lecture starts in the afternoon, he could sleep once he returned to his room. ‘You should really get some sleep. And eat.’

 

‘I just ate.’

 

‘Real food.’ Wonwoo chuckled softly as he thought about Mingyu trying hard not to nag again. Bidding his goodbye and goodnight, he hang up and focused on the piece of paper in front of him.

 

 

Wonwoo pushed himself against the backrest, letting his head fall back down as he sighed. He couldn’t focus. He knew he had to finish his work but…

 

‘Hrmm…’ Wonwoo shook his head and turned back to his incomplete draft. It wasn’t satisfactory. There were a lot of things wrong with it. He looked at the clock. More than an hour had passed since he hang up and still no progress. 

 

Damnit. He really couldn’t focus. 

 

Mingyu was now at the apartment. 

 

Which meant he could see Mingyu tonight and… 

 

… _snuggle_ …

 

 ‘Aish…’ Wonwoo sighed a long sigh. He never had this kind of problem before. Even while dating Jun and Soonyoung, they never disrupted his thoughts this badly. Could this be… the bond? Yeah, it must be the bond. Telling him to recharge and be close with his alpha…

 

Owh well, he couldn’t fight the bond. He should give in.

 

Quickly putting everything together and shoving his drafts inside the holder, Wonwoo made way to the door before stopping halfway, cursing at himself. He already missed the last bus to the apartment. Why did he decided to stay? He should’ve gone back with Mingyu. Riding his bicycle there would take too long, and it wouldn’t be safe to ride alone at night. 

 

But he really want to sleep beside Mingyu tonight…

 

*****

 

Turning the key and slowly opening the door as to not make much noise to disturb his sleeping mate, Wonwoo was surprised to see the kitchen light still on. And standing there, looking straight at him was his alpha, face shocked to see him. The former scanned the place real quick, noticing the chicken in a bowl. ‘You’re not sleeping? It’s 1 a.m…’

 

‘You’re here…’ Mingyu stated, half-asking. A lot of questions were in his mind right now. If the omega was tired for the night, he would normally go back to his dorm room so seeing him here was a surprise. Wonwoo never come to the apartment alone. Also, how the heck did he come here? 

 

‘I was tired... You’re cooking?’

 

‘For tomorrow.’

 

‘Chicken for breakfast?’

 

‘For lunch, babe.’ He signaled the other to come closer and the latter did, looking curiously at the piece of chicken. ‘It’s in ice.’

 

‘To stop it from overcooking. I’m making ginseng chicken.’ Mingyu answered, pushing the chicken inside the ice water before pulling it out of the bowl, onto a plate. Wonwoo was now beside him, touching their shoulders together while eyeing his actions. ‘So fancy.’

 

‘Well, my picky mate only eat expensive food so…’ He felt a soft punch followed by a hug which caught him off-guard. Wonwoo’s heat was definitely next month so him being mellow was extremely unusual. ‘Well, you’re not there so…’

 

‘Yah, so it’s my fault you don’t eat?’ Mingyu pretended a scold but feeling a nod on his back made him smiled at himself. Wonwoo was being tame. He wanted to tease the man tonight, deprived of his fun reaction but soft Wonwoo was fine too. Although, this was probably because he was tired. He DID look really sleepy… 

 

‘Let’s sleep.’ He turned his body around after he finished packing the chicken. The alpha then kissed the forehead of his omega who was already half-way to his dreamland. ‘Mingyu?’

 

‘Hrm…?’

 

‘We need a drafting table.’

 

Mingyu smiled softly, turning his head towards the living room to imagine the new interior. The furniture would need to be rearranged but it could work. In fact, it could look really nice. ‘Yeah, we do.’

 

*****End*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like this? It’s one of the scenes in the two-year time skip!
> 
> This was the time he decided he wanted to move in with Mingyu for good. He was asking for the table because he wanted to work on his project at the apartment instead of the studio. Because he wanted to be around Mingyu’s scent if not the man himself :3
> 
> Wonu is a tsundere but there are moments like this when his omega-traits takes over. He just don’t realize it himself :D


	4. Mingyu's Knotting Problem

_Post-Claimed, after bonding..._

 

**Mingyu’s Knotting Problem 1**

 

Wonwoo pushed his alpha off of him, turning around to grab the tissue to clean himself.  He was not in the mood to wait minutes for another round. Not tonight.

 

‘Hey, Won-‘

 

‘I’m hungry.’ He interrupted, not wanting to comment on the situation. It was always like this. He didn’t mind it back when they were younger because they were drunk with each other and had nothing else to do, but having to wait for Mingyu’s knot to calm down every single time just to go for another round was getting tiring. And no, it was not his alpha’s fault either. Unlike most stories he heard about the man or alpha finishing earlier than their other half, Mingyu is always kind enough to finish together with him, knowing fully well of his own condition.

 

It was just, tonight, Wonwoo wanted to be able to go for another one right away, while he was still in the mood. And that was not possible because of that big knot. It freaking hurts.

 

Putting on his sweatpants and big shirt, Wonwoo made his way to the kitchen. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Mingyu flipping his body around to lay on his stomach. He felt bad, but he just couldn’t care. The sex wasn’t bad, the waiting was. Mingyu wasn’t bad. His big ass knot was.

 

‘Wonie,’ Mingyu finally came out of the bedroom, sitting beside the omega who was now eating his cereal. Wonwoo looked at the clock, ‘Seven minutes.’

 

‘That’s an improvement,’ Mingyu tried to laugh it off, awkwardly. They had been avoiding talking about it since they made up. The only time he didn’t knot, ever, was their first time together after their break. After that, it was one knot after another. One time they tried doing it with it still pumped up, reading somewhere that they might enjoy it as a couple, they ended up hurting Wonwoo. Needless to say, the couple decided to stop talking about it and let it go. Obviously, it had come to the point where Wonwoo no longer wanted to have sex with him out of passion and instead, just do it for the ‘couple quota’. Because passion left him wanting more, and that meant having to wait for the knot to calm down, which sometimes took tens of minutes by when, Wonwoo would already be doing something else.

 

Mingyu realized he only had this problem with Wonwoo. During their cooling off period, he slept with a few omegas and he never knotted. He thought it was because of his feelings but even when he was with his ex-girlfriend, who, granted was a beta, he didn’t have the problem either. Which was why he never bothered to check it out. ‘Wonie, sorry…’

 

‘It’s fine. Can’t be helped.’ Wonwoo gave him a quick smile and turned around to watch the television. He could tell the omega was sulking. ‘I, think I might need some help.’

 

‘Not toni-‘

 

‘No, a professional help.’ Wonwoo turned to look at him, eyes in disbelief. ‘I asked around, mated alphas don’t have this problem. So I guess, it’s just me. There’s something wrong with me.’

 

‘You… want me to go with you?’

 

‘Nah. It’s fine.’ Mingyu pulled his omega in a hug, kissing his head, ‘I’ll get myself fixed and we’ll have ten round-‘

 

Wonwoo just pushed his head hard enough he knocked it on the wall.

 

*****End*****

 

 

 

**Mingyu’s Knotting Problem 2**

 

‘Mr. Kim?’ Both the male lifted their head and stood up, entering the examination room, Mingyu leading the couple.

 

There, sitting behind the table was an alpha lady, scribbling something real quick the moment the couple entered the room. Mingyu scanned the room quickly, noting the degree she had from his university which meant she was his senior, and the books on psychology, something he really, really hates. For a moment, she shocked him when she recognized him right away, but he had to remind himself that knotting was an alpha’s problem, and it was obvious who the alpha among the two of them was.

 

‘So, I heard from Dongwook. Knotting?’

 

‘Yeah.’ Mingyu nodded, not really comfortable talking about it. He had his physical examination done by a senior at the hospital but as it turned out, there was nothing wrong with his body. Everything was perfectly normal. Heck, he didn’t even knot back there. At least, the first time he came. Then they tested this weird theory where Dongwook asked Mingyu to think about his mate and bam, knot.

 

Which brought them to where they were now. A psychologist.

 

‘It’s been going for a while?’ Again, another nod. He could see from the corner of his eyes, Wonwoo playing with his own fingers, obviously not comfortable talking about their sex life to a stranger. Mingyu offered his hand to calm him down, which Wonwoo took. ‘So, what’s wrong with me?’

 

The doctor, also a Kim, put her pen down. ‘There’s not much for me to work on but, from my experience, alphas knot when they have a really strong urge to inseminate their partner.’ Mingyu could feel Wonwoo squeezing his hand and looked at his mate. The omega gave him a look of confusion. Mingyu could only gulp.

 

Sure, he wanted babies, but _really strong urge_? Every single time?

 

Probably thinking the omega didn’t understand what she was implying, afraid that she might have used some technical terms, the female alpha tried to repeat herself, looking at Wonwoo. ‘Most of the time, when an alpha starts to knot, it means he really wants to have a baby with you. That he’s ready to be a daddy.’

 

Mingyu could tell Wonwoo was embarrassed at that statement. He avoided her stare right away and focused on his alpha who was now starting to sweat. That action made the psychologist turn her attention to the latter instead. ‘When did the problem start?’

 

Owh hell no, he didn’t want to say. That was embarrassing. Thinking the alpha didn’t remember, Wonwoo decided to answer, though he was not too sure either, ‘Our first time together? I think…’ Owh how wrong was he…

 

‘After bonding?’ Wonwoo frowned. Technically, yes. But also, no. ‘What has that gotta do…?’

 

‘Knots are actually more of an emotional thing instead of a physical problem. See, when an alpha really has the urge to have a family with you, and that feeling increases tenfold for example like during heat AFTER bonding, you know they’re ready. Not, saying that alphas who don’t knot do not want it. Every person’s different.’

 

‘But even when I’m not in he-‘

 

‘Maybe cus you want it too?’ Mingyu cut the omega softly, suddenly panicking. This was not going well. He was afraid it would come to this. He didn’t want Wonwoo to know. ‘You know…? I can feel what you feel? And cus we want the same thing… or something, I knot?’

 

‘But I-‘ before Wonwoo could make anything from it, Mingyu quickly changed the subject, ‘Wonie… c-can I talk to the doctor, alone?’

 

 

‘Did you just try to put things into his head?’ Dr. Kim suggested as soon as the door closed behind the omega, staring at the male in front of him. Mingyu let out a long sigh of relief, now that his mate was gone, he was free to confess some really embarrassing things. ‘Something tells me you’re hiding something,’ Again, the lady stated the obvious.

 

‘I think I need some help. It’s weird but I knot even when I jerk off, when thinking about him.’

 

‘I can’t say that’s unusual. You are mates…’

 

‘When I first met him.’ Mingyu felt his face getting warm. This was really humiliating. Back when he didn’t know who Wonwoo was, he masturbated a lot thinking about him. He knotted a lot. God, he was such a pervert back then!

 

‘I didn’t know he was an omega.’ He didn’t know how to explain that situation. Obviously he couldn’t have wanted a family with Wonwoo back when they first met. Back then he thought Wonwoo was a beta! Well, a beautiful beta. Of course, technically, since he already claimed Wonwoo even before orientation night, it meant they were already mates when he imagined the omega all those times he dreamt about him. But, he forgot about it, and he was also ‘not mated’ so where does that leave them? Was him knotting a side effect of an incomplete bond? How should he explain that to the doctor?

 

‘O…kay.’ Dr. Kim scribbled something on the paper. Mingyu knew that look. He always have that look when he was trying to make sense of something. Which meant she had no clue what was happening to him. ‘Is this the first time you ever heard of it? Am I the only one?’

 

‘I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for this...’ She tried to reassure him, which was useless. Mingyu could only smile his humiliation away. He knew what she might be feeling right now as a fellow doctor, he didn’t really want to torture her anymore. ‘Is it my mate? He’s a noble omega.’ He suggested, really wanting an answer. Maybe, providing her with those information is important. ‘His pheromone’s really strong. Wh-‘

 

‘Mingyu-sshi, I don’t think it’s your omega. You just said you knot just thinking about him.’

 

‘Right…’ So something WAS wrong with him. When he is with Wonwoo. ‘Are you sure it’s not him? Cus I only-‘

 

‘From the looks of it, it’s more likely you knot because you like him so much.’

 

‘Huh?’ Mingyu lifted his head to look at the doctor in her eyes. That was not what he expected. ‘Either that, or you are worried that someone might take him away from you. I never met someone like that but alphas knot often hundreds of year ago. During wartime. It’s a survival thing.’

 

‘I don’t get it?’ Mingyu frowned, weirdly staring at her. They were not in a war, Wonwoo was definitely his as they already bonded so…

 

Wait. Now that he thought about it, the first time they slept together, he was still worried about the alphas waiting outside the apartment to take Wonwoo away. Then, there was this constant worry that his pack wouldn’t let them be together. And Wonwoo’s mental issues… That, did make sense. In a way.

 

But why was he still knotting? They were now happily bonded, both families and friends could not be more supportive, and they have already established that they wanted a child in the future. He had nothing to worry about, and he was most definitely not desperate for a child. Or, was he? ‘So…what do you usually recommend your patients who have this kind of problem?’

 

‘This… kind of problem…’ She was dragging her words. Now it was obvious she was uncomfortable. Which meant she never met one and couldn’t really offer him any advice right now. ‘I’ll try to diagnose your problem further and get back to you later. In the meantime, urmm, I guess I could only say that alphas knot to ensure their mates carry their offspring. Hopefully your problem will go away once there’s a child in your family.’

 

‘Really?’ Mingyu’s head perked up. He loves the sound of that.

 

‘Well, all of my patients with knotting problems guarantees that. And I can see you want a child of your own.’ She smiled, weirdly widely. ‘You wanna call your mate back in so I can tell him instead of you?’

 

‘Sure.’ Mingyu simpered happily.

 

Babies. That was the solution.

 

Babies.

*****End*****

 

 

 

**Mingyu’s Knotting Problem 3**

 

Mingyu felt his heart beating furiously, sudden rush of panic took over his body. His eyes opened abruptly, still feeling the violent thump, his mind fully aware of his surroundings. He was already in offence mode before realizing that there was no real threat.

 

It must be Wonwoo again. Lately his omega had been having nightmares which was worrisome but thankfully, the man was strong enough not to act crazy like he used to back when they first met.

 

Bringing his hand back to search for his mate’s, Mingyu turned back to the omega’s side to find it empty. The latter’s pheromones also calmed down abruptly, despite the traces. Wonwoo was getting really good at controlling his emotions and scent. ‘Wonie?’ He called as he felt the man getting out of bed.

 

‘I’m fine.’ Wonwoo spoke weakly, voice still a bit shaky. ‘Go back to sleep.’

 

*****

 

The unfamiliar absence of warmth on his left made Mingyu opened his eyes completely. It was only 5 in the morning but Wonwoo was gone. Getting out of bed, the doctor slowly made his way towards the living room. There, seated on the dining table with his knees up to his chest was the missing male. ‘What are you doing this early?’

 

‘Can’t sleep,’ Mingyu took a seat beside Wonwoo, somehow a bit concern. He smelled coffee. Wonwoo was trying to stay awake. Something was not right. ‘Come on,’ He pulled the other back to the bedroom and softly lullabied themselves to sleep.

 

*****

 

‘Wonwoo? What’s wrong?’ Mingyu threw his bag on the floor the moment he entered the door and rushed towards his cocooned omega. Wonwoo hadn’t been sleeping for a while and now he was on the floor having a breakdown. Since Wonwoo came back from France, this was Mingyu’s first time seeing his mate like this. Grabbing a hand which caused the man to go berserk, the alpha intensified his pheromones and hugged the distressed male. It had been a while since he had to do this. Though he should be thankful he didn’t have to do it, he couldn’t help but feel a bit nostalgic.

 

‘You okay now?’ Wonwoo’s tight hug on his waist told him he needed more time. ‘You had those nightmares again?’ A nod. ‘Every night?’

 

‘Since we left the doctor’s…’ Mingyu frowned. Why?

 

‘Gyu? The doctor, she really said I made you knot? ‘C-cus I want babies?’ Okay. So she didn’t say it. He lied in hope to influence Wonwoo into believing that he wanted babies too. Because he didn’t want to be the only one. Besides, every omegas he knew were the ones who wanted children first in their respective relationship. Why was his omega so different from everyone?

 

Also, that was a white lie. How was that related to his nightmares? ‘I-‘

 

‘I didn’t, I-I… that night, I didn’t,’ Mingyu didn’t like where this was going. He could feel something really bad was about to happen. Wonwoo stopped talking about that night a long time ago.

 

‘He knotted.’ _Shit_. ‘I didn’t want babies! I swear!! Mingyu!’

 

Fuck he just got goosebumps on the back of his neck. That was a really messed up thought. ‘It’s not my fault, right?’

 

‘Hey,’

 

‘Owh no… Something’s wrong with me!!! I made the-’

 

‘Wonwoo!’ Mingyu bumped their heads together, holding the omega close. He didn’t want to hear anymore of that twisted thought. He could imagine how traumatizing it was for his omega. No wonder he couldn’t sleep, heck, just hearing about it made his heart beat violently out of anger. How the hell did he manage to forget about the knots when he pulled one out of his significant other right before he claimed Wonwoo the first time?? ‘I didn’t call them to breed!!!‘

 

‘Shut up!’ He growled, finally exerting his authority. He knew Wonwoo hated it, but he had to stop the man from thinking about it any further. Because that was not what happened. He fucking lied about it without thinking about how his words could affect Wonwoo. Him and his careless mouth, screwing things up again. ‘Shit. Wonie, I’m sorry. I lied. Okay? The doctor never said you wanted it.’

 

‘Wh-what?’

 

‘I want you to want it too.’ He looked at those eyes. A look of relief mixed with betrayal, ‘I lied because I’m kinda embarrassed. I have a problem. I know.’

 

‘W-why?’

 

‘Cus she said I knot because I’m desperate.’ He finally released his hold when he realized Wonwoo stopped shaking. His eyes were still watery by he could see him light up a bit. Maybe he was quick to accept the idea that he was not responsible for his own attack and felt at ease, or maybe he was just reacting to the word ‘desperate’. Because Wonwoo secretly love it when people call Mingyu names. It was one of his guilty pleasure, one that Mingyu found adorable as he only enjoy it alone in secret. His bet was on the latter as he knew Wonwoo too well to know that the man need time to digest the new fact. In fact, he might need to see a therapist to get rid of the traumatizing thoughts. For now, Mingyu would have to distract the man away from his concern. ‘I think her exact words were ‘you like him too much’ but I’m sure she’s just being polite. She basically said I knot ‘cus I’m obsessed with you.’

 

‘So… it’s not me…?’ Wonwoo was finally calm enough to ask after a few minutes of silence. His voice was higher than a few moments ago, hopeful. The alpha gave him an apologetic smile and bobbed his head in agreement. ‘You just knot ‘cus you’re a creepy alpha?’

 

‘Creepy?’

 

‘A pervert.’

 

‘Hey-‘

 

‘I hate you!’ The push on his chest triggered Mingyu who responded by a playful shake of his body, pushing the smaller omega down until he laid on the carpet, struggling to break free. Continuing his attack with a light tickle to make sure his beautiful lover no longer feel depress and blame himself for the attack, he uttered, ‘Those jerks are creepy perverts. I, am an obsessive lover. Who promised to protect you from those desperate alphas. You’re safe with me.’

 

No answer. Wonwoo was still upset.

 

‘…or, if you have problem with that, you can give me something else to obsess over.’ He winked at his annoyed omega. Having a mini Wonwoo around would be so adorable he bet his kid could steal most of his attention from this being in front of him.

 

‘Or I should run away right now.’ Wonwoo responded.

 

‘Is that a threat? That’s a threat. I’m threatened. I should knot more and make babies.’

 

‘As if you can knot more you freak! Why the hell am I still with you? You’re a bad mate. You made me remember those jerks.’ Wonwoo murmured. Mingyu knew he was genuinely mad about it. He felt guilty. He made Wonwoo recall his attack after god know how long. He needed to take responsibility for what will happen in the next few days until his mental trauma calm down. 'Asshole.'

 

‘But I’m hot.’ He smirked at the frowny face. He knew Wonwoo hate it when he says narcissistic things. ‘Also, I like you too much to hurt you so...’

 

‘I hate you.’ Wonwoo huffed, ready to push the alpha back.

 

‘I know.’ He totally deserve the hate. Pecking those soft lips, he whispered, ‘I’m sorry.’

 

'...but if we make babies we can go fo-Ahkk!!'

 

*****End*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanie. Babies. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Is this a hint? I dunno :D  
> But a lot of you requested Meanie puppies so... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) @Lenka @marshmellowyoongi  
> This is only a mention but... I may, or may not plan to write about babies. In the future.  
> I've also been itching to write this since forever XD


	5. Bonding

_5 months after reconciliation…_

 

‘Are you free third week next month?’ Wonwoo lifted his head to look at his partner who was now looking at him, somewhat hopeful. Stopping his stir of the soup he was making, the young architect took out his phone to reconfirm his schedule. Currently, with the exception of his report to his company, he had nothing planned. ‘Do you wanna go with me to Busan?’

 

‘Busan?’

 

‘There’s a doctors’ conference for three days…’ Wonwoo nodded, considering it. They never been somewhere far away from home, just the two of them. It would always be in groups be it with his friends or with Seokmin and Soonyoung so this was somewhat exciting. ‘What… will I do?’

 

‘I have to attend the conference until evening so… I guess, whatever you wanna do?’

 

‘Okay…’ So he would be stuck in Busan alone anyway. He likes travelling but he do not like exploring new places by himself. If he were to be stuck in the hotel room the whole day, he would rather stay at home. ‘There’s dinner party the second day. You can be my plus one. Third day’s free and easy. So?’

 

‘You’ll be gone the whole day?’ The omega asked his partner. He no longer feel the excitement he felt a few minutes ago but felt rather upset since this would be their first time travelling together after their reconciliation five months ago.

 

‘Ermm, only the first day.’ Mingyu could see the disappointed look on his omega. He felt bad. Wonwoo don’t sulk much right now. He used to, a lot back then especially when he was jealous but not any longer. He matured enough to understand the things that used to upset him six years ago. ‘I’ll call you in between? Or you can look around the hotel for things we can do together the third day?’ He placed his chin on his hand, looking at the soup Wonwoo put on the dining table along with his bowl of rice. Lifting his eyebrows a few times to convince his lover, Mingyu cheered loudly as his omega finally nodded his head.

 

*****

 

Wonwoo stared at his phone, tapping his fingers on the bed. Mingyu should be back by now. He spent the whole day walking around the hotel trying to find something fun to do but nothing really caught his attention hence the boredom. He watched a few documentaries on animals and was already at his limit. He needed to play.

 

Rushing to his feet the moment he heard the door unlock, Wonwoo searched for the plastic bag he put on the bedside table. He took the black swim trunks and ran into the bathroom to change.

 

‘Wonie?’

 

‘Let’s go swimming!’ Wonwoo grinned, throwing another pair to the tired alpha who stared back at him, taken aback.

 

‘Yah!’ The alpha splashed the water as he swam awkwardly to catch his mischievous lover. This was his first time swimming with the man. Wonwoo used to hate playing in the water, he hated how the water reveal the shape his body because it made him feel naked and exposed. It was his trauma talking which was why Mingyu was happy to learn that the omega no longer feel that way. Of course, hearing Wonwoo telling him he felt safe because Mingyu was around made him more than delighted to accompany his omega tonight despite his exhaustion.

 

‘Ahh, Dr. Kim!’ Both the couple stared at the two young males who had just entered the pool vicinity. It was already nighttime so they were not expecting any other guests. Bowing to the newcomers as an acknowledgment, Mingyu swam to his omega who was waiting for him at the edge of the pool. ‘You know them?’

 

‘Doctors.’ He replied, instinctively standing between his omega and the two alphas. He forgot their names already, not that he bothered to try to recall them. The two men, one with thick eyebrows and the other always smiling, were not mated. And they were younger which challenged Mingyu who unconsciously felt the need to protect his omega. Because, despite them being together and knowing Wonwoo’s feeling, they were not bonded yet as they have yet to find the right timing to do so. They didn’t have sex lately so his scent was not imprinted on Wonwoo either.

 

He could sense the two alphas were interested in his omega, they were looking their way one too many times.

 

Mingyu felt threatened.

 

‘Wanna go there?’ He pointed towards another part of the pool, hoping to get his lover away from the alphas’ sight. But unfortunately for him, Wonwoo wanted to stay. They were in a mini pool with bubbles coming out from the bottom. The omega liked the massage-like sensation. Not wanting to interrupt his fun time, Mingyu sadly complied, sitting close to send the other two a clear message.

 

Wonwoo is his.

 

What the hell? Both of them decided to join him and Wonwoo despite his glare. Did they just ignored his warning? And why the hell were they acting all embarrassed while trying to converse with his Won-

 

Ah… shit. That’s right. He didn’t sense it as much because they were always together but Wonwoo’s pheromone is appealing enough to gather alphas around him. If not for Mingyu’s noble scent, Wonwoo wouldn’t be able to get anywhere without being pestered by interested alphas. And to make thing worse, the older omega was getting excited his pheromones became stronger than usual. Now, if he could just tell the omega to control his scent, that would be great. But Mingyu just didn’t have the heart to do so, seeing how much his lover was enjoying himself right now. Asking him to stay alert would probably ruin the mood.

 

Amplifying his own pheromones to cover the omega’s and challenge the two alphas at the same time, Mingyu pulled Wonwoo towards him. Eyebrow guy was really trying, he even moved to sit closer to his lover and, damn it, he was strengthening his own pheromone to get Wonwoo’s attention.

 

_Owh no you don’t._

 

Joining the conversation albeit uninvited, Mingyu rested his hand on his omega’s shoulder, rubbing his thumb as a display of affection and dominance. Eyebrow guy got the message and stopped his advance though he still bare the longing look but Smiley guy… that guy was just rude. Smiley was eyeing Wonwoo so much Mingyu had to calm himself down so he wouldn’t hit the damned alpha.

 

‘Mingyu?’ The call of his name broke his one-sided duel with the oblivious alpha. Mingyu turned to his side to Wonwoo, looking back at him worriedly.

 

…Wonwoo just hid his scent. Mingyu let a sigh of relief and lowered his own, finally able to breath. He didn’t realize his whole body was tensed. The action left the other two alphas in confusion as they too, broke from their trance, trying to figure out what happened to the delicious scent calling them a few minutes before.

 

‘Huh?’ Mingyu’s eyes widened. Wonwoo’s scent suddenly filled the whole area, stronger than before as if he was nearing his heat and the two men reacted by increasing their own. At loss for words, Mingyu again amplified his, and this time, he kept his hand on Wonwoo while eyeing Eyebrow and Smiley back to back. He could see the desperation in their eyes, wanting a taste but not wanting to start a fight. Obviously because they knew who would win – Mingyu of course.

 

‘What the-?’ Okay now Wonwoo’s scent was gone again. Was he mistaken? Impossible! Unless…

 

…Wonwoo was looking at him with a stupid grin.

 

He knew that grin. That was his evil grin. This naughty omega! ‘Yah Jeon Wonwoo!’

 

Water was splashed at him, Mingyu coughed a bit as he swallowed some. Finally able to breathe again, he found the omega gone with his shirt and towel, and the hotel key. A slight turn of the head and he saw that small male running quickly back inside the hotel towards the elevator. Wonwoo was fucking fast! And that loud giggle!! ‘Yaah! Stop!’

 

Almost slipping a few times, Mingyu reached in front of the elevator to see his lover pushing the button quickly, as if it would make the lift come faster. Wonwoo was still laughing mischievously and Mingyu couldn’t help but laugh along at the absurd situation. A 30-year-old omega just played a trick on him and he fell for it. Leave it to his boyfriend to make that kind of weird joke.

 

‘YAAH!!! I almost had a heart attack pabo!’ He scolded as he poked the other who almost couldn’t breathe from his own laughter. Once the elevator came and both male entered, with Mingyu now hugging Wonwoo from behind, the latter finally replied, ‘I call that the pheromone fart.’

 

‘Heol.’ Mingyu was speechless. First, that sadistic play, then that weird name. This guy is really something else. ‘You’re hard.’

 

‘What did you think would happen?’ He asked his lover back, tightening his hug trying to smother Wonwoo as his revenge. ‘You probably left the two guys with hard-ons too! Hey, don’t laugh! Imagine how awkward that is!!’

 

Of course. Wonwoo just did another ‘fart’ as a reply.

 

‘Stop it. YAAAHH!!’ Mingyu whined, not letting Wonwoo, who was struggling in his arm, go. As they reached their floor, the former rolled his eyes when yet another strong ‘fart’ was released, now longer than normal while Wonwoo rushed ahead to their room. ‘Stop it or I’ll eat you.’

 

‘Heh.’ The alpha grinned to himself, feeling excited at the sultry look his man just gave him. What a tease. ‘Don’t mind if I do.’

 

Running as fast as he could, not caring if his steps bothered their neighbours, Mingyu tried to push the omega on the bed. But before he could, he was pulled another way instead, ‘Shower!’

 

‘Omo, are we trying something new??’ Mingyu excitedly asked, pushing Wonwoo against the sink as he slammed the door closed.

 

‘No, chlorine!’

 

*****

 

Wonwoo looked back at his reflection, fixing his tie which he finally perfected. He was never good at wearing ties. His office wear back in France was smart casual, and even when going to their client’s place, the furthest he would go was wearing a suit, minus the tie.

 

He went down at the conference this afternoon and saw everyone wearing formal wears. Even Mingyu wore his tie yesterday and this morning. Tonight’s dinner wouldn’t be any different which meant he had to wear at least a bow or a tie and he brought neither. He bought one at the hotel shop a few hours ago and watched the tutorial online.

 

He looked good. Wonwoo was proud of himself.

 

‘I’m back. Wonie?’ The omega called out from the bathroom before searching for his hair gel. He wanted his hair back because fringe makes his face look younger than he should. Looking at the clock and minding the time, he decided it was too early to work on the hair. He got dressed too early but that was because of the tie so there was nothing he could do. ‘How do I look?’

 

Mingyu, who was now in his dress shirt, sitting against headboard only stared at him. A smile curved on his face before he got up to come closer. ‘I did my tie…’

 

‘You look perfect.’ A kiss was placed on his lips before Mingyu took a step back and admire the view in front of him further. Wonwoo’s shirt was tailored well enough to fit his broad shoulders while displaying his slim waist. The sight was so rare, so beautiful it made him thirsty for a taste. ‘You’re so beautiful.’ Mingyu went for another kiss, this time he had something else in mind. They had time to spare. He wanted more. Right now.

 

Wonwoo could feel his alpha’s intention from the alluring scent surrounding him. Closing his eyes and letting the man work his magic, the smaller male started to play along with his tongue, enjoying the attention he was getting. His hug was broken and Wonwoo opened his eyes as he realized the alpha was not playing around. He thought they were just making out, it turned out Mingyu wanted the full course. ‘Shit, no!’

 

‘But we have an hour…’ the omega pulled the hand in his pants away but the attack continued on his mouth. Struggling to stop the horny alpha’s offence, Wonwoo finally had enough and pushed Mingyu as hard as he could. Before the other could react, he quickly made his way into the bathroom and locked himself in.

 

‘Wonie! Hey!’ Wonwoo took a towel and threw it out, calming himself down. His fucking pants were wet now no thanks to that stupid alpha. Thank god his tie was only loosened, not undone or he would lose his shit. Moving as far away from the door as he could, the hot omega took off his pants and started to think of disgusting things to recompose himself. After what felt like ages, he finally washed his undergarment and spent the next half an hour drying it with the hairdryer.

 

Kim Mingyu is so dead to him.

 

*****

 

‘My precious bed!!’ Mingyu watched as his omega threw his suit and tie before jumping face down on the bed, enjoying the cool linen on his face. Doing the same, flopping himself right beside his lover, the doctor rested one hand on the male’s back. They were so full and contented, and tired. After dessert, both already wanted to retire but also, wanted to try their luck on the lucky draw. Coming back empty handed, the two males’ only desire now was to sleep.

 

‘You’re not mad anymore?’ he asked the older omega which earned him a flick on the forehead. Granted, Wonwoo laughed and converse with him throughout dinner but that might not be because he was forgiven. His omega could only be saving his face by not displaying their fight to the whole world. Because Wonwoo is matured and rational like that, unlike himself who is so expressive he needed help controlling his emotions sometimes.

 

‘Why’re you so horny?’ Mingyu pouted at that question. He is always horny, he just give up on days he is exhausted, and days when Wonwoo looks tired because he didn’t want to overwork his omega nor left him unsatisfied. And today was neither. He wanted Wonwoo, and Wonwoo looked like he could take it. So he tried.

 

‘I need to imprint you. There’re many single doctors who wants you.’ And that too. Eyebrow guy asked him about Wonwoo today, pretending not to know about their obvious relationship. It pissed him off, and worried him at the same time. More alphas would see his omega during dinner, Mingyu didn’t want to take the chance.

 

‘Pabo. We did it yesterday.’ Wonwoo’s mouth curved upwards hearing that innocent concern. Opening the two topmost buttons, he squinted his eyes at the alpha who was now staring hungrily at his clavicles. ‘Your scent should still be on me right? Two days, remember?’ He reminded the noble about his own scent.

 

‘On normal omegas. Your strong scent would cover mine the next day.’

 

‘Normal omegas?’ Mingyu gulped at the question. Was Wonwoo asking him about his sex history? Because that would be the end of him. Thinking as quickly as possible, he replied, ‘We cancel each other. Apparently. Yours stay with me a day too…’

 

‘Normal omegas’?’ Wonwoo asked again, with the same tone as before. Mingyu pretended a cough. He needed to get out of this mess. ‘Half a day.’ He looked back at Wonwoo who still had his curious look, ‘Common knowledge. Read your books.’

 

‘Tsk.’ Wonwoo turned his head the opposite direction, not loving how his attempt to tease the alpha failed. Mingyu pretended to laugh at the action but deep down inside, he was trying real hard to calm himself down. His heart was palpitating vigorously. He just avoided his death.

 

‘You need to wear your ring. Eyebrow kept asking about you.’ He quickly changed the subject, bringing Wonwoo’s left hand towards their head level. The action made the latter move his head back towards his partner. ‘You’re mine.’

 

‘Then maybe you should claim me.’

 

‘Huh…?’ Mingyu’s eyes widened. He thought he just heard Wonwoo suggested him to claim him. He should reconfirm that just in case. He might be wrong… ‘You’ll… let me do it? Are you… are you sure?’ Wonwoo nodded. ‘You’re not scared?’

 

The omega supported his body with his elbow before sitting up, staring down at his lover. Of course he was scared, the first time didn’t go well but that was a long time ago. He was prepared to give it another chance. To give them another chance. ‘I am. But I have my talented doctor with me. He’ll know what to do…’ He looked back at Mingyu who still had a concerned look on his face, ‘… and I guess, if anything happens, we have a hotel filled with doctors so… now’s the best tim- umph!’

 

Mingyu pushed him back on the bed, ravishing his beloved’s mouth like a hungry wolf he is.

 

So this is what it feels to be bound to someone…

 

He knew how it should feel like, but he thought it was a progressive feeling. He was wrong.

 

The moment he felt electric flowing through his body, and the very few moment of him floating in tranquility, his whole world felt right. He felt complete. He didn’t know how to describe it. It was not just a feeling, he just knew it.

 

The anxiety he felt since they got back together, gone. And what replaced it was trust, and admiration, and more love. It was just like that time Wonwoo promised to hang out with him that first time they separated ways that summer, only everything is doubled, tripled.

 

He definitely did not feel the need to control Wonwoo though he knew his mate would be more submissive, which would help because his omega is one stubborn, uncontrollable omega. Despite his emotional behavior which is now under control, Mingyu is definitely the rational one, at least, most if the time.

 

‘Gyu?’ Wonwoo called him from the bathroom, already done showering their body fluids away, and washing the blood caused by marking. Bringing the first-aid kit he borrowed from the reception, the doctor smiled inwardly, looking at that mark he left on his mate’s lower right neck. ‘Does it hurt?’

 

‘Weirdly, no…’ Wonwoo showed the wound, allowing the alpha to treat it. ‘But tomorrow’s gonna hurt. It hurt last time…’ He glanced at his focused mate, trying to brighten the mood he thought he ruined by mentioning about that incident. ‘You bit me at the same place.’

 

‘I’m replacing it.’ Mingyu finally down putting bandage over the bite mark after careful sterilization. He didn’t want it to leave an ugly mark. Bunting his head on his omega, he continued, ‘Now you don’t have anything on you from that day.’

 

He placed a soft kiss on those luscious lips, ‘Wonie?’

 

‘Hurm?’

 

‘Thank you.’

 

*****End*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puppy Gyu got bamboozled with Wonu’s fart! Ohohoo!!!
> 
> They finally bonded, for good!! How do you guys like it??
> 
> I wanted to make this an [M] chapter hence the teasings but decided against it because reasons >.< They did it though… for sure *perverted grin*
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, do share your thoughts on this chapter and anything else you want me to write about!! Currently I have a few chapters in mind, some of them came from your suggestions so don’t be afraid to ask <3
> 
>  
> 
> It’s been a month (??) and I know I haven’t been commenting to you lovely readers but work suddenly got really busy I barely got time to write… but I read your comments! I’ll reply to you slowly but surely ^^ each and every one of you dearest readers!!
> 
> Love you so much!! <3<3


	6. Wonwoo and Ramen

_During Claimed timeline…_   


**Wonwoo and Ramen 1**

Wonwoo likes ramen. He can never hate the simplest meal he could have with variety of flavours to keep him interested. Not to mention, the short preparation time and the portion that can keep him full, he has no reason to hate it.

Yes, Wonwoo likes ramen. He does not, love it.

If he has choose between fried chicken and ramen, he’ll choose chicken. Burger and ramen? Burger. Provided, he does not have to make those food himself that is. 

In short, Wonwoo would choose any other food against instant ramen anytime. If they taste good that is. The only reason why he eats a lot of ramen back then is for survival.

He does not have to do that anymore though. Not after meeting his alpha.

Mingyu will make him delicious food every single day they are together, or he will bring Wonwoo to various restaurants with good food if he do not have the time. Wonwoo is not the adventurous type when it comes to food so he always frequent the same place ordering the same menu once he finds his favourite. On the other hand, his alpha is a good eater and knows good place unlike him. 

With Mingyu, everything is new.

However, even though outside food is good, Mingyu is a better cook. And Wonwoo loves his food, although he keeps that a secret. Whenever Wonwoo craves for his alpha’s cooking, he just has to say those magic words and no matter the situation, Mingyu will be mysteriously motivated to make him something good. The words,

‘ _I want ramen._ ’

Of course, after that he will have to answer Mingyu’s question,

‘ _Is it better than ramen?_ ’

Which he will answer with a teasing unsatisfied face.

Yes, Wonwoo does not love ramen. But his loves his man’s cooking. And he secretly loves being pampered so Wonwoo decided he will continue to pretend his favourite food is ramen.

***End***

 

 

 

**Wonwoo and Ramen 2**

Mingyu used to wonder if his cooking was bad enough that Wonwoo kept asking for ramen again and again. He used to feel bad about himself for not being able to get his lover/mate to eat healthy with his cooking skills and spent most of his free time researching for new menus to keep Wonwoo interested in him.

He used to wonder hard. Because he is a great cook, better than people around him. Heck, his cooking level is as good as gourmet restaurant’s chefs.

Yes, he knew a few of them back in Europe. They all told him the same thing.

Mingyu is great cook and yet, Wonwoo still wanted ramen. 

It used to bother him so much back then. That is, until he realized Wonwoo was playing around with him.

During the New Year he spent at the Jeons, he asked Mrs. Jeon about Wonwoo’s favourite flavour of ramen and shockingly, the woman told him his son never eats instant ramen at home unlike his siblings. She also told him that Wonwoo only started to accept instant ramen after he got into college, because he can’t cook and even then, will avoid them whenever he comes back home. It was at that moment, Mingyu recalled something important about his mate.

Wonwoo has a weird way of playing with people.

With that clarification, he also realized something else, something that brought him to cloud nine.

Wonwoo actually loves his cooking, and his attention.

Yes, Mingyu now knows Wonwoo’s trick. But, he loves the fact that Wonwoo kept doing it to get his attention. And he loves noticing the subtle beam in Wonwoo’s eyes when his omega taste the food he makes and yet pretend he didn’t enjoy it so Mingyu decided he will continue to pretend he didn’t know and cater to his mate’s requests for as long as he can.

***End***

 

 

 

**Wonwoo and Ramen 3**

 

Wonwoo stares at the bowl of ramen in front of him, his heart beating violently while he tried to hold in his tears.

This is it. This is really the end.

‘You don’t like the flavour? I could swear you asked for it a few times…’ Mingyu frowns at his mate’s action. He thought Wonwoo would be delighted to finally get to taste his ramen. Maybe he thought wro-

‘No, it’s- it’s good. I, just…’ Wonwoo curses himself inside. Why is he stuttering? ‘Y-you never made me ramen so I’m just uh, shocked….’

‘I should at least make this for you before we break right?’ Mingyu caresses the omega’s head a few times, noting the tense in his face. He didn’t plan this to make Wonwoo cry, he just wanted to give the man one last present before they leave each other for good tomorrow. He wanted this to be one of their last happy moments together. ‘I made sure to put lots of veggies. It’s healthy. And it taste good.’

‘I’m sure it does. Like your other cooking…’ Wonwoo tries to lift the chopstick, avoiding to look at the alpha in front of him but somehow it feels heavy. The ramen smells good, he just, doesn’t want to eat it.

Because once it’s gone, so will they.

‘Shit, Wonie…’ Mingyu stands up and makes his way beside his shaking omega. He made Wonwoo cry. Fuck. He was supposed to make Wonwoo happy! ‘I’m sorry. I thought you want it-‘

‘I don’t wanna leave you! I wanna stay and eat your food and-‘ Wonwoo hides his face in his mate’s tummy as the tears now flow freely, wetting his face and the other’s shirt. The hands hugging his head calms him down a bit.

‘I wanna keep you with me too. I love you so fucking much. But you’re gonna hate me if I beg you to stay, right?’ Mingyu’s frowns soften and he let himself smile as he felt his omega shaking his head on his abs. The cute gesture, a silent beg from the man to ask him to tell him to stay for the last time, and yet, Mingyu can’t. ‘You’re gonna regret it. If you keep on crying I might use my alpha tone and keep you here… You want that?’

‘I hate you.’ Wonwoo’s voice turns into mumbles through his tight hug on his mate. ‘Why did you make me ramen?’

‘It’s your favourite food right?’ Mingyu pulls the sobbing man away from him and position his head so they are now facing each other. He winks, making it as obvious as he can, earning him a blush as the other male realized his secret is out. 

‘You better eat that before it gets soggy.’

‘I hate you. You suck.’ Wonwoo pushes him away and starts to stuff himself with ramen, avoiding eye contact. ‘Your ramen sucks.’

‘I know…’ Mingyu kisses his mate’s head. ‘Thanks.’

***End***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Here’s some short ones for you lovely readers!! Did you notice me using present tense? Hoho! I’m trying to write in present since a few readers told me they sometimes got confused with my fic’s timeline as I used past tense throughout.
> 
> Sorry guys… I’ll try to improve <3<3
> 
> I’ve been wanting to write about this ever since I thought about making the one-shots collection and I finally did!! I find Wonwoo thanking Mingyu for making him ramen in one of their videos really cute, and with the fact that there are a few instants when Wonwoo associates Mingyu with ramen (if I’m not mistaken), I just can’t help but to write about this!! Also, I just watched Mingyu eating ramen with Seungkwan. That boy knows how to eat alright :D
> 
> Also, just something random but did you guys watch the Inside Seventeen video of Hoshi trying to eat the burger in one bite and Wonwoo laughing at him? OMG THEY’RE SO PRECIOUS SOMEBODY HELPPP!!
> 
> And… this is just something that happened to me yesterday but I was getting up a stairs from the basement in a shopping mall and behold, the first view that greeted me once I reached the end of the stairs was a big poster of Jeon Wonwoo, looking as majestic as ever!!! They’ll be promoting in Japan in two weeks so the whole mall was filled with our boys’ posters!! It was like I’m in paradise T_______T
> 
> Anyways, that’s all from me!! Hope you enjoyed this short post! As always, thanks for reading and commenting!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCHHH!!!!
> 
> Have a great day everyone!!!!


	7. Of Old and New Lovers

_During Catching the Little Fox and Claimed time skip..._

 

** The Discovery: Seokmin and Soonyoung **

 

‘Wonu’s definitely not tiny. The guy’s taller than me!’ Seokmin laughed at Mingyu who was squirming on the bed like a baby. The taller of the two was giving the other advice on finding a good apartment before the string of mails produced a pout on his handsome face. Mingyu’s new lover was not eating, and that upset the noble alpha whom, in his mind, saw Wonwoo as a small male who needed to eat plenty. Obviously, compared to his giant friend, everyone probably looks tiny but that architect acquaintance of his is definitely, taller than average. A bit skinny maybe but larger than most, he could say.

 

'Have you seen his waist? How can he carry pups like that? It's not ideal.' 

 

Seokmin snorted at that cute dream of his. Mingyu was definitely not in his right mind to think that Wonwoo can carry babies. Maybe the love bug was starting to mess with his head. Jeon Wonwoo was clearly, a beta. ‘Pups? Wonu can't have babies. He's a male beta.'

 

'He's an omega.' 

 

‘Wha…?’ He thought he heard something weird. It couldn’t be. Wonwoo was definitely a beta. He didn’t smell anything on the man the last time they met. Which was during the last game against the engineering department. That didn’t make sense. Mingyu might need to get himself checked. Wishing the man was an omega was one thing, actually thinking the man was one a.k.a hallucinating it, was crazy. A bit creepy even.

 

'He's uhm... new omega.' The soft voice of his friend interrupted him from his train of thoughts and Seokmin gulped. That was plausible. It could be true…

 

‘Owh.’ A sudden realization hit him like a brick. He heard of something similar a while back. From Soonyoung… 

 

…could it be? It couldn’t. No, this was all a weird coincidence. Wonwoo couldn’t be…

 

Could he be… Was he the one Soonyoung had been dating? It couldn’t be, right? But it was too much of a coincidence. For something so rare to happen to two different person at the same time…

 

_Owh shit. Shitshitshit…_

 

If his instinct was true, that meant Wonwoo was… he was brutally attacked. And based on what he heard from his lover, the man was now in a very vulnerable and fragile state. Closing his eyes to take a deep breath to calm his jumbled up mind, Seokmin opened them and stared at his friend. 

 

Kim Mingyu. The noble who loves to play around and change partners every night. A good student, a good friend, but not a lover. He would love to believe his friend but all his love history made him doubt the man can commit to one person let alone take care of him and all his baggage.

 

Sure, since a long time ago, the only person in his mind was Wonwoo and it was cute back then. That was because normal people can handle whatever problem Mingyu might bring. But can Wonwoo? In his current state? If anything bad were to happen to the man because of his friend, it would be on him, Seokmin. He was the one who introduced the two.

 

Of course, not, think as he might, it was already too late. They already met, and Mingyu was now crazy over the man. And Wonwoo too, seemed to share his adoration. The only thing he could do now was hope for the best. 

 

‘…so he’s the one I can smell right now.’ Seokmin decided to change the subject.

 

‘Yeah. He smells so good.’ The smile on Mingyu’s face made him feel somewhat lighter. That sincere happiness, something he never seen on that handsome face since they meet each other for the first time gave him hope. Only a little, but hope nonetheless. Maybe things would work out.

 

He didn’t know how things would turn out, and it seemed like a really bad idea but maybe, just maybe, Mingyu was what Wonwoo needed right now. And maybe, Wonwoo was what Mingyu needed.

 

Maybe he should give the man the benefit of the doubt and watch over the couple silently. Not that he could do anything about it.

 

*****

Seokmin bit his lips for the umpteenth time, looking at his lover once in a while. He was really itching to tell Soonyoung about what he knew but the time was not right. His omega was still not over his guilt of leaving Wonwoo at the time of vulnerability, and was trying so hard to distract himself by busying himself with work. He should respect Soonyoung’s space and give him time but… he really wanted to tell him.

 

Finally entering the small room with mirrors they set up as the omega’s practice room, Seokmin sat down beside Soonyoung who was now staring at one of the mirrors trying to catch his breath. He knew that look, the one the latter wore when he was deep in thought. Not work-related. 

 

‘You good?’

 

‘Yeah. Thanks.’ Soonyoung grabbed the water bottle from the alpha and laid down on the floor, tired. ‘Just thinking of work.’

 

The following forced laughter made Seokmin smile, trying to cover up his own intention. It was obvious Soonyoung was not ready for the news. He should give his lover  more time.

 

Hopefully things would fix themselves by then. 

 

*****

Seokmin heard quick footsteps from behind him, shifting his route slightly to the left to make room for the person behind him to go through. He didn’t expect it to be Mingyu, which was why feeling his shoulder being grabbed made him jump slightly. 

 

This scent... Wonwoo? They were together again? The last time that happen, his friend got beaten up and was accused of horrible things. This was surprising. ‘You and Wonwoo made up?’

 

Mingyu nodded excitedly, ‘He’s my mate.’ 

 

Fuck. That meant his friend DID attacked Wonwoo that night. Seokmin didn’t know what to feel about it, how to react… ‘Y-you…?’

 

‘Long story. I didn’t do it thought.’ Mingyu paused, staring straight at him, ‘What you’re thinking.’ That was enough to send a smile on his face. Although he had no obligation to tell him, Seokmin really appreciated that he did because, ever since he heard what Jun said when he beat Mingyu up, guilt had been eating him inside. He  really thought he introduced Wonwoo to his own attacker. ‘I’ll tell you the details later. Just wanna clear things up’

 

‘So you and Wonu… Weird. Always thought he’s a beta.’ Although he didn’t know it back then, Wonwoo had always been his rival. Despite their bad ending and albeit his flaws, the man was a good boyfriend to Soonyoung before everything fell apart. To think that Wonwoo was now an omega who, from what he concluded based on the situation, had to depend on Mingyu for emotional and mental support… it just felt weird.

 

‘You owe me something.’ Seokmin decided not to entertain his thought any longer and let it go. The man was no longer his concern, might as well be happy for both of them. And, since it was obvious Mingyu had fallen in love, the man owed him money. Laughing at the annoyed face the other made as he handed Seokmin the money, he kissed them to taunt the other alpha. 

 

‘Make sure to feed your dear fox.’ Mingyu patted his shoulder, his voice gentle. Although not spoken, Seokmin knew he was sincerely thankful. And he too, felt the same because now, he knew it was time to let his lover knew about Wonwoo.

 

*****

‘Kim Mingyu?? The noble?’ Soonyoung almost screamed at his face as he told the man about Wonwoo and Mingyu. Seokmin knew his omega had a thing against his friend as he had a bad experience with someone with similar personality but Mingyu was not Bam Bam, and the man was serious about Wonwoo. Although their relationship was still fresh, they already went through a lot. ‘It’s a long story but I think Mingyu’s serious.’

 

‘But Wonu-‘ Soonyoung looked at his lover, face concern, ‘wait, he knows abou-‘

 

‘Yeah… long story.’ He repeated again, not really wanting to explain what happened right now. He knew this was a lot to digest, this was their first time talking about Wonwoo after Soonyoung’s leave. They can talk about the details later. Smiling at his lover, Soonyoung too gave him a sweet grin. His omega was finally relieved from his guilt, his face looks brighter. 

 

‘I guess things really do work out.’

 

*****

 

Staring at his phone, hovering over his ex-lover’s name, Soonyoung finally decided to click his name. He was nervous; they did not break in good terms as he disappeared suddenly after revealing Seokmin’s existence. Back then, he was afraid to know how that affected Wonwoo because he knew how fragile the man was during their break, hence cutting of contact altogether. Back then, he was a coward and he knew he might open old wounds by trying to mend their friendship.

 

But, he wanted to be friends again. He had always wanted to stay as friends. And since things were different now from the way they left things, he thought he might have a chance at that. Mingyu and Wonwoo were together, and it seemed, they were trying their best to be happy, just like he was with Seokmin. And since his alpha was friends with Mingyu, they would stumble upon each other sooner or later. He prefer meeting as friends instead of old lovers.

 

Taking a deep breath, Soonyoung started to type.

 

‘Hey. Its been a while. How’re u?’

 

***End***

 

 

** The Discovery: Mingyu and Wonwoo **

 

Wonwoo clicked his tongue, annoyed at the giant alpha in front of him. Even with their rings, it was really irritating to see people constantly trying to get his attention and Mingyu enjoying his jealousy was not helping at all. But that was not why he was really mad right now. It was how the stupid alpha always brag about his looks and why people were drooling over him just to shove it into his face. It was obvious what he was doing it for – most of the time it would end up in sex because the anxiety in him would make him desperate enough to mark his alpha. But the rest of the time, this happens; Wonwoo just wanting to kill him.

 

‘I had a boyfriend.’ Wonwoo decided to change his strategy. The man needed to know that he had choices too. Plural, with an ‘s’. And no, not from the other alphas, even from before he became an omega, there were already a few suitors. He dated a few times, in fact, he was seeing someone the night his life changed. If not for this dumb alpha claiming him, he would probably still be seeing Soonyoung. And, of course, if not for the other alpha who stole his cute lover.

 

Alphas. What a troublesome species.

 

If not for them, he would have been happy with his ex-lover and would not have to deal with all the damned suitors because Soonyoung was not desperate for attention. He would get all shy and ready to run with even the slightest sign of interest, which was why his first meeting with his ex-lover felt like destiny. That old flip-phone… their story was one of those sweet love-story which would melt the hearts of their children and grandchildren. Very unlike the dramatic night his life entangled with his vain mate. Their story, was not the one he would proudly tell his children and their children. Mingyu and his story, he would rather keep hidden.

 

‘Jun?’ Mingyu inquired after a long silence. He showed no interest in the claim at all. He knew the omega’s relationship with his best friend was nothing more than mere friends despite his constant jealousy. However, it was not enough to be used as counter-argument for their current topic. 

 

Staring directly into Mingyu’s eyes, smiling as he imagined the man’s expression once he realized he was wrong, Wonwoo shifted his gaze to look at the television instead. ‘No. I was dating a really cute omega.’

 

‘Really? An omega?’ Mingyu sounded unconvinced, but that was an expected reaction. Wonwoo knew he would have to sell his story better, he was happy to do it. ‘What? We were serious I thought I’d be the dad of his children. He’d make a really good mom… And I’d take care of my cute wife and babies just fine. We wanted two kids by the way.’ 

 

‘Heol.’ Mingyu scoffed at the declaration, ‘Dad?? Two kids?’ He now had his hands on his sides, standing up from the sofa while moving around, the exact reaction Wonwoo wanted from the man, ‘What, you guys already talked about kids? You only know each other for how long? Months? Aren’t you too naïve?’

 

‘One and a half year. Like I said, we were serious.’

 

‘And dad?? You can’t be a DAD! You’re an omega!’

 

‘What? I have a dick, Mingyu. I can use it if I want to. You think you’re the only one who can shoot his load?’ Mingyu gasped at the sudden use of the dick card. His heart started to beat quickly, remembering the few times Wonwoo suggested them changing roles because he wanted to try being the top. Each and every time, he was barely able to avoid it by using his pheromones to make the other male so wet he became too crazy to be filled to even want to try it but once the sex was over, Wonwoo would get pissed for being tricked and come again another time with stronger determination. Most omegas would never even imagine penetrating an alpha, but obviously his Wonwoo had been a male beta all his life so most of his teenage perverted fantasies were of him being the male in the relationship, not the other way around. If his omega were to bring that up again right now, Mingyu had no idea how he would be able to avoid it because, Wonwoo was irritated and he knew he wouldn’t be able to coax the man with his sex pheromones. 

 

‘Wait,’ Mingyu felt his hair stand at his mate’s voice. ‘I can still be a dad!’

 

‘No, Won-‘

 

‘Beta lady! Owh god why-‘

 

‘Wonie-‘

 

‘I don’t need you!’ Wonwoo got up from the couch and made his way past Mingyu, confusing the latter. ‘Mingyu annyeong~’

 

‘Yaaah!!!’ Mingyu held onto his omega, whining his defeat. He knew the man wouldn’t be able to leave him anyway but just the thought scared him. Wonwoo really play dirty. This man was really sadistic. Who would? Beta lady? Dad??? 

 

‘You can’t leave me…’ he tried to exert his dominance again, but weakly. Losing to this man really hurt his pride as an alpha. Sometimes he wondered why he was crazy about Wonwoo enough to suffer like this but everytime the answer would be the same – he was just, crazy. 

 

Smiling from his triumph, Wonwoo gave the proud man a side-eye, pretending to roll his eyes as a defeat. They were actually walking on thin ice here, this topic could turn ugly but somehow Mingyu always insist on torturing him like this. His guess were his alpha trying to make him less concern about this problem in their relationship, and honestly, it worked. He used to get depressed about seeing Mingyu got hit on but now, he just got annoyed by it. And based on his mate’s reaction to his own, that alone was a win. 

 

‘You should stop annoying me.’ He replied, holding his evil laugh as the huge alpha encapsulate him into a tight hug and shaking his body, just like a big baby.

 

*****

‘So, when did you two break up?’ Mingyu asked, caressing his mate’s arm as they laid in bed preparing to sleep. Though they were done with their silly fight on the subject, he couldn’t help but to be curious about his lover’s love life before they met each other. Due to their special circumstances, both of them never really get to know each other as much as most normal couples do before bonding so this part of Wonwoo’s history was intriguing. It was not everyday he would get to ask about a past lover without mentioning his own. Because god forbid, that would be a disaster. 

 

‘Right before you kissed me.’ The alpha looked up as he frowned, not actually able to figure out the ‘when’ from the answer. They _did_ , share a lot of kisses. ‘At the lake. The first kiss…’ 

 

‘Owh, _that_ kiss…’ he instinctively held his cheek, remembering the very painful slap from the smaller omega. He swore he still felt the sting right now, ‘The poisonous kiss.’ He stated which earned a laugh from the other. Joining his lover, bumping their heads before turning around to lay on his back, he suddenly figured out something quite disturbing from the realization. ‘Wait, you mean, you still saw him aft-‘

 

‘Yeah.’ Wonwoo cut the statement short, smiling weakly as he recalled what happened after his change. Things were very hard for him then but his ex-lover made everything bearable. Enough that he didn’t lose his mind every single moment he was left alone with himself since the thoughts about them or the other omega would sometimes replaced the ones of his attacks or his depression. He was really thankful for the man; if only they were still talking, he would really like to say thank you. ‘Hoshi took care of me.’

 

‘I’m taking care of you.’ Wonwoo smiled at the childish jealousy coming from the man beside him. He pondered upon the opportunity to torture the man again tonight but decided against it. He was tired from their last arguments and wanted to use tonight just to recall all the good times he had with his ex-lover. They were not destined to be together but that didn’t mean he could not appreciate all beautiful memories he shared with the man, be it as a lover or as friends. 

 

‘Hoshi’s small and cute.’ Wonwoo simpered, remembering the fox-like omega who would change once he got into his dancing. He saw the man dance a few times, and each time he would be mesmerized by his charisma. Turning to face his alpha, Wonwoo decided to tease the man one last time before going to bed. Because, revenge. Pretending to sigh in distaste, he complained. ‘You…You’re just a stupid giant.’

 

‘Yah!’ Mingyu pulled his body onto his own, tightening his hold until Wonwoo struggle to breath. Knocking their heads together, both males screamed from the pain before bursting out laughing. 

 

‘I’ve heard of a Hoshi before… not a common name right?’ Wonwoo shook his head, explaining to his man the origin of the name, appreciating the focus he was giving instead of the typical jealous grunt whenever he talk about Jun. It was kind of his alpha to understand what the other male meant to him instead of just another ex-lover. ‘Wait, he’s a dancer? He knows Dokyeom?’

 

‘I dunno… he never-‘

 

‘Looks like a fox? Blonde hair and all?’

 

Wonwoo gave it a few thoughts. Soonyoung’s hair was never the same colour for a long time, ‘he was blond for a while…’

 

‘Dokyeom’s fox!! Kwon?’

 

‘What?!!’ Wonwoo sat up straight from the revelation. He couldn’t believe it!! Out of all the alphas out there, the soft Lee Seokmin was the one who stole his Soonyoung???

 

***End***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few months since I updated so… hisashiburi!!
> 
> I thought writing about how both the couple discover about SoonWoo’s past relationship would be interesting so here it is!! How many of you wondered about this? Or am I the only one? Haha!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, just in time for their Hit comeback! I’ll just fangirl here again eventhough I’v already did it in the other fic but… First of all, Wonwoo’s sleeveless fancam!!! URGH THAT’S SO OFFENSIVE I FEEL LIKE IT NEEDS TO BE SENSORED CUZ THAT MAN’S SO HOT I FEEL LIKE I’M WATCHING SOMETHING SINFUL WHENEVER I OPEN TUMBLR ON THE TRAIN! Next, Hoshi’s Solo dance! THAT BOY IS DAMN SEXY I KNOW WHY I CAN’T CHOOSE BETWEEN HIM AND WONWOO AS MY BIAS. THAT BOY NEEDS TO CALM DOWN!
> 
> Also, Mingyu’s blue hair is back and he’s showing his man boobs which is not okay had it not been for Wonwoo’s arms distracting me from it I swear I’ll be staring it at Mingyu’s pecs every live stage. And although DK don’t get enough line but his very few second of screentime is just too hot you can’t pretend he don’t exist. And Arthur? Yass cus he’s a king and he deserves the effing crown.
> 
> -Ends fangirling-
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway guys, I’ve missed you and I love you guys so much! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and know that I’m working on that babies. XD
> 
> <3<3


End file.
